tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Yakumo Oomori
|rc type = Rinkaku Incomplete Kakuja |manga debut = Chapter 51 |anime debut = Episode 1 |jp voice = Rintarō Nishi Christopher Sabat (English)}} Yakumo Oomori(大守 八雲, Ōmori Yakumo) is an executive of Aogiri Tree. Typically, he is called by his alias Yamori (ヤモリ, lit. "Gecko"). Due to his brutality, he has also become known as 13th ward's Jason. Yamori also appears in the spin-off Tokyo Ghoul: Jack. Appearance A blonde-haired brute with sharp lizard eyes. Yamori is as scary as he looks. He is around six foot and is a heavy Ghoul. Normally in a entirely white suit and black dress shirt, he resembles a typical gangster. His face closely resembles a gecko. His mask is a reference to Jason Voorhees, a hockey mask that echoes his violent temperament. Yamorijack.png|Yamori in his younger days. Yamori's mask.png|Yamori's mask. yamoribio.png|Yamori's profile in Vol. 7. Personality Not much was known before his imprisonment, but Yamori developed a sadistic personality that mirrors his interrogator as a means of escaping the reality of his torture. He's also a manipulative and deceitful ghoul who would be violent in order to get what he desires. He inherited the finger cracking from his interrogator which he would, unintentionally, pass to Kaneki. Despite his brutish, cruel, sadistic and violent nature he is somewhat carefree. He also loved his mother dearly, enough so that in his last moments alive he constantly called out to her. Plot Past At an unknown time, Yamori lost his mother. Before he was called "Jason", he messed up and was taken to 23rd ward's Ghoul Detention Center because of the information he held about the 13th ward. He was left alive for this information. During his imprisonment in the Ghoul Detention Center, he was tortured relentlessly by a sadistic investigator working at the Ghoul Detention Center. He desperately tried to escape the pain: He convinced himself that he was the torturer, not the tortured one. When their roles were reversed, he felt a thrill he had never felt before; it seemed like he had truly become human. During the torture, he learnt about the injections and methods to inflict pain on ghouls. He started seeking for ways to enjoy himself. He does so by looking for "toys" that he can bring to his "hobby room". Aogiri Arc Yamori and Nico were ordered by Aogiri Tree's leaders to capture "Rize herself" or "the person smelling like Rize". Together with Ayato Kirishima, they raided Anteiku and captured Ken Kaneki. Yamori informed Tatara that they captured the one who holds "some of Rize" and that they would bring him to Noro's place. Yamori decided to turn Kaneki into his next "toy". Nico had found out about Anti-Aogiri's planned escape attempt, so Yamori foiled their escape, killing Tetsu and Moku. He offered Kaneki to overlook the other members of Anti-Aogiri in exchange for Kaneki becoming his underling. Kaneki, left without a choice, accepted Yamori's offer. After Yamori and Kaneki had entered Yamori's "hobby room", Yamori started to torture Kaneki for ten days. He injected Kaneki with Rc suppressants to take his ghoul powers and cut his fingers and toes like nails. When the injection's effects wore off, he forced Kaneki to eat so that his fingers and toes would regrow. Later, he also placed a Chinese red-headed centipede in Kaneki's ear. Unable to break Kaneki's mind through physical torture alone, Yamori decided to force Kaneki to choose whether he would kill Kouto or Kei. This way, Yamori revealed that he reneged on their deal. Since Kaneki was unable to choose between them, Yamori killed them both. This triggered Kaneki to embrace his ghoul side. When CCG commenced its attack on the Aogiri hideout, Yamori came to eat Kaneki. However, Kaneki instead took a bite of Yamori. Yamori was eventually defeated when Kaneki ate his kagune. Kaneki left him lying helplessly in his hobby room. Juuzou Suzuya found the heavily injured Yamori and killed him. Relationships Ken Kaneki Yamori sees Kaneki as a "good" toy for his hobby of torturing.[2]He sees him as a weak morally-guided boy and makes use of his powerful regeneration to satisfy his sadistic pleasure. Ironically, Yamori who inititally believes he had weakened Kaneki was then overpowered and defeated by him, being the catalyst for his transformation. Naki Surprisingly enough, side material shows Yamori to have treated his right-hand man with kindness and patience, unlike every other interaction he had in the series. Besides entrusting him with errands and handling money, he is shown giving him birthday presents and even taking the time to patiently explain things in simple terms for him. In return, Naki adored him as a "god-like" figure, admiring his strength and trying to be just like him in all ways. After Yamori's death, Naki grieves to extremes and attempts to seek revenge against Kaneki. Nico Yamori met Nico one night in a club. As Nico likes to have good-looking men around him, he immediately formed a relationship with Yamori and decided to stick with him for as long as he was able. Some speculate that their relationship evolved into more than just partners. Nico even followed Yamori into the Aogiri Tree even though he was already a part of another ghoul gang. Nico was a good match as a partner for Yamori as he did not care about Yamori's sadistic qualities. In fact, Nico actually enjoys these tendecies, especially when they are directed toward himself, as is proven when Yamori impales Nico through the stomach. The only case proven when Nico was critical about Yamori's moral values was when he threatened to kill a mother and her son. Even though they spent a long time together and obviously formed a bond that worked between them, they were not too emotionally invested in each other. As evidenced by Nico when Yamori died, he was sad to lose a good-looking male, but overall not sad that Yamori was not dead. The relationship between Yamori and Nico is a long and complicated one, filled with blood, death, and partnership. If there was more between them than just an understanding friendship and a common interest in sadistic/masochistic tendencies, it has not been confirmed although it is heavily suggested. Lantern They did not get along, having hostile attitudes towards each other. In all their interactions, Yamori would insult or crush at Lantern and made it clear he considered the other Ghoul a problem. Even when working together, it was clear they did not get along and would readily abandon or turn on each other. Power and Abilities Yamori is a powerful ghoul. He has great physical strength and speed. To some extent, this is a result of him cannibalizing other ghouls. In the 13th ward, there is almost no one that dares to defy him. * Rinkaku Kagune: His kagune takes the shape of two tentacles full of "thorns". As a typical Rinkaku user, the kagune mainly adds strength and regenerating abilities. Yamori has mastered his kagune to an extent where he can shape it into various forms at will, e.g., his kagune can form claws that attach to his hands. * Kakuja Kagune: After escaping the prison, Yamori cannibalized in the 13th ward and became a strong, incomplete kakuja. His kagune clads his head and arm which acts like a flesh armor. The armor packs more punch into his attacks by enveloping more flesh into his thorned tentacle and heals his wounds at a faster rate. Since he's an incomplete kakuja, he has no control and fights like a blind berserker. Yamori using his kagune to block Kureo's quinque.png|Yamori using his kagune to block Kureo's quinque. Yamori's kakuja.png|Yamori's incomplete Kakuja. Trivia * His nickname - Jason - is a reference to Jason Voorhees, a character of the Friday the 13th movies. At times, Yamori wears a hockey mask, Jason Voorhees' trademark. ** The fact that he comes from the 13th Ward also adds a reference to Friday the 13th. * Yamori likes torturing, screams and anguished facial expressions. * Yamori's hobbies are collecting torture devices and searching for tough prey. * Yamori was a lot slimmer and less bulky before his torture, hinting that his current body frame was built after he become "Jason". This reflects on Kaneki´s own physical changes after the torture at Yamori´s hands. Quotes * To Kaneki: "Do what one likes...that is the right of the strong." References Yamori's character profile in volume 7. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Ghoul Category:Male Category:Aogiri Members Category:Deceased